Revenge a double edged sword
by weasel-cheater
Summary: itasaku non-massacre itachi loses his memory in a mission and team 7 is in charge of his health. not a good summary i know! rated for language :D
1. Chapter 1

Things you should know: this is a Non-massacre story, Sakura is 17, Naruto and Sasuke 18 while Itachi 22. A reasonable difference…I guess. Oh and the characters might be acting a little weird I'm still getting accustom thank you very much XD

**DISCLAIMER**: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san…I don't even own Itachi... (Sigh)…oh….well let the show begin!

"blah blah blah"-talk

'blah blah blah'-thoughts

'_blah blah blah'-_Inner Sakura

_**REVENGE - a double edged sword**_

Konoha, the home of the most powerful ninjas in the world. The very home…well let's say ex-home of one crazy really psycho pedophile snake Orochimaru, one of the three legendary sanins who happen to have their roots in Konoha too. The village which shelters two off the most powerful clans and also two very powerful blood limits, the Sharingan and the Byagukan (yep you got it the Uchiha's and the Hyuga's). Two very powerful clans which also happen to hate each other to the bone, something involving the clans pride and a bit of "Oh we're so much better than you are" and a more of " Oh yeah, I could definitely see that when we left you in the dust" and of course, lots of…"yo mama…" Don't ask me, I'm just quoting. This is Konoha…the place of…

"RAMEN!"

"SHUT IT NARUTO!"

"Dobe."

"Oh! What was that teme?"

Yup! You heard well, the home of the number 1 hyperactive knucklehead ninja in history, Naruto Uzumaki and his fellows teammates, Haruno Sakura, the pink haired kunoichi that can send you flying across half the village, can beat you to a pulp then heal you, then beat you again and so on…and Sasuke Uchiha, yup! The very Sasuke Uchiha, the cold mysterious, arrogant bastard yet smexy with gorgeous deadly eyes. The humble and noble members of Team 7. Believe it!

"Ne…Sakura-chaan! Now that we are officially ANBU we should celebrate! And what's better than Ichiraku ramen?" the loud voice of Naruto was heard through the streets of Konoha causing both his teammates to wince.

"Naruto! Would you mind saying it louder? I doubt the old cat lady from the other side of the village heard you!" Sakura's patience was rapidly wearing off and she was already preparing to aim a well deserved punch to the irritating blonde when…

"I said…SAKURA-CHAN WILL YOU GO-"

SMACK! POW! CRASH!

"I was speaking metaphorically Naruto! You didn't have to yell that loud!" now you could probably see the smoke coming from Sakura's ears, even nose O.o making her look like a VERY angry bull ready to attack.

"B..But Sakura-chan…you said…"came Naruto's whining while he tried to stand up from the tree or better said what was left from the tree.

"Dobe. You didn't have to take that literally!" the once silent Uchiha replayed in a smug tone with the Uchiha characteristic smirk attached.

"Oh! Did I hear something? Oh yes, it was Sasuke-teme SPEAKING! I'm astonished that you could evolve so much from monkey state!"

"Aren't you a perfect example of it?"

"Why you…! I'm going to show you who's better!" Naruto growled/yelled boring huge holes into Sasuke's chicken butt head (**a.n. sorry couldn't help it! ^-^)** who just glared back. Sakura, who just sat there staring at them with an I-don't-know-them expression plastered all over her face, could have swore that she saw electricity sparkling.

'Maybe I should just leave since I'm invisible here…'

'_NANI? You're not going to run away! You're not that little girl who was left behind all the time and had to be protected!'_

'I'm not like that anymore!'

'_Yeah? Well prove it! Go there and grab their attention!'_

'What do you want me to do? Smack their faces?'

'_YES!' _

'Oh…OK then…' Mind made up our pink kunoichi approached the two who were now wrestling on the floor, rolling from right to left and back. When they seemed to stop for a few moments from rolling Sakura crouched in front of them, put a gently but firmly delicate hand on their shoulders and asked in a sweet voice with a sickening kind smile and look which made the two shinobi stop from their ah…previous activities swallow and look at her.

"Now, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun. Will you be so kind and allow me to introduce your faces to a nearby tree, wall, fence, cat. Whatever you like." That sweet pain promising smile never leaving her face. They tried to get away but the hold on their shoulders only tightened promising a LOT more than that.

Before anyone could do something three kunai were directed to their heads. Dodging them easily, they regrouped their own kunai in hand ready to fight.

"Identify yourself!" Sasuke demanded his voice cold and dangerous. A chuckle, a rustle in a tree and then a figure leaning on the tree playing with a kunai. The shadows still covered his face making his indemnification harder.

"Keep your guard up. You are ANBU now, stop acting so childish. You are embarrassing yourselves and the name of ANBU. I could have killed you." Now they didn't need to see that smug smirk on Itachi's lips to know is there.

"Itachi! What do you think are you doing?"Sasuke hissed at his Aniki, who merely raised an eyebrow.

"Hn. Nice to see you too Otouto. But to answer your question, I'm here to congratulate you three for becoming, at last if I may say, ANBU" Itachi stated emotionlessly while eyeing them from head to toe.

"Oh, yes, that would be very nice" said Sakura in the same sweet tone that she would use on her teammates before she sent them flying into a tree. Not that she thought what she was doing. "If that were true!" she suddenly snapped glaring at the older Uchiha. Nope, she wasn't thinking at all, yelling and glaring at Uchiha Itachi, THE Uchiha Itachi, the one that could kill you before you realized he moved. The one that became an ANBU captain at only 13! The dangerous, ice-bitch arrogant bastard, even more than Sasuke (yes it is possible), yet the number 1 hottie from the Fire country- yes I checked-.

'Wait! What? Where did that come? Since when do I say that Itachi is well…'

'_Oh…_ _I don't know…probably since you stared at him drooling like a dog when he was in the hospital, pretty much unconscious…'_

'Or else I wouldn't be alive now…'

'_Oh…just admit you like him already!' _

'No I don't!'

'_Yes you do!'_

'No I don't! Now back off or I'll burn you!'

'_FINE!' _

"Hey! I'm 18 you know!" Naruto's voice brought Sakura back from her musings of Itachi.

"I believe that is questionable Uzumaki." She had no idea what they were talking about or why she was suddenly behind her teammates who were glaring daggers at Itachi. She was so caught in her thoughts that she was oblivious at the glances which Itachi would throw at her or the glint off annoyance from his eyes when Naruto and Sasuke covered her. He remained stoic when all of the sudden a smirk appeared on his very kissable lips causing both Sasuke and Naruto to narrow their eyes, while Sakura was still confuse.

Seeing their faces only made Itachi's smirk to widen turning his gaze once more to Sakura.

"Well I only wanted to congratulate you and tell you to be at the training ground nr 3 at 5:30 AM." He let his gaze travel over them only to lend on Sakura again, the last part seeming to be directed towards her. "Since I will responsible of your ANBU training I expect nothing less than perfection. I guess I will be seeing you soon." Then he was gone. Sakura was still marked by what happened still feeling his eyes on her giving her goose bumps.

"That was…" stated Naruto

"…worrying." Finished Sasuke.

"Wait!" Sakura's voice was enough to stop the boys from their tracks, turning and facing a horrified Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! Don't worry I'll protect you from teme's brother! Believe it!" Naruto cheered up earning a glare from the Uchiha. Sakura then shock her head not looking at them.

"N..no..tomorrow…training…" she said still unsure

"Yes Sakura, we heard." This time it was Sasuke's time to reply even if his concern was hidden.

"NO! You don't get it! Tomorrow! Training… with Itachi!" she finally managed to say. Both Sasuke and Naruto froze. Obviously they forgot this little detail, Sakura's words echoing in their minds…'Tomorrow training with Itachi'

"We…"

"…are…"

"…so fucked…"

* * *

**KONOHA TRAINING GROUNDS NR3 5:00 AM**

"Remind me again, Naruto, why did we come here so damn early?"

"Ne? Sakura-chan…is very simple you see…if we were late Itachi would be angry, but if we came earlier he might be just upset…he he" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head, while a vein started popping on Sakura's forehead.

"You couldn't sleep because of the nightmares with Itachi and you call us all here because you were too afraid to be alone, right?"

"Hey, teme! If you had them you would be scared too! I mean is really terrifying seeing Itachi eating all the ramen and then katon! Ichiraku is no more!" said Naruto throwing his hands in the air while anime tears were flowing from his eyes.

"Baka!"

BANG!

"Ouch! That hurt Sakura-chan!"

"I hope it did! Now shut up, Itachi might be here any moment and I'm not feeling suicidal like Sasuke here!" now she was annoyed and Inner Sakura gained too much control over Sakura's words, earning her a glare from the suicidal Uchiha.

"So you decided showing up, and just in time. Smart decision." A voice from the three above whispered causing the three to jump a few feet backwards kunai in hand eyes narrowed.

"NANI?" A chuckle was heard then their tormentor…ah...trainer appeared in front of them, a smug smirk on his lips.

"Now is this the way you treat your superior?" his voice was harsh but his eyes and voice scream amusement. Causing the three to glare at him.

Glare.

Smirk.

Glare.

Smirk and glare.

Gulp.

More smirk and glare.

Gulp and sweat.

"In line. Now!" his smooth voice left no place for argument, his words low playing on the edge of dangerous and lethal. Caring for their well being, and life, team 7 executed the order without hesitation. With a sadistic smile on his face Itachi walked towards the now pale shinobi in front of him eyeing them pleased.

"We will start our morning training with taijutsu, then ninjutsu and…" he stopped in front of Sakura letting his eyes rest on her lips before adding "if the time allows us…other activities."

'This is not good' thought Sakura gulping, her eyes now wide open lost in Itachi's. _'trainig with Itachi…yummy!' _ ok this was not helping especially since his gaze made her weak in the knees and tiny butterflies in her stomach.

Seeing her reaction Itachi licked his lips clearly pleased, but her teammates weren't sharing his enthusiasm, forgetting who they were dealing with, they were now both trying to push Sakura behind glaring daggers at the ANBU captain who just glared back.

"Shell we begin the training?" he said tilting his head a little, without expecting any response he continued. "200 laps around the field should be enough for a warm up. Now do it!" OK so maybe pissing off Itachi at the beginning of a training session wasn't such a good idea. But hey! No one messes with their pink haired kunoichi and gets away with it. Uchiha Itachi or not, he's going down one way or another.

Two hours later, they were done, panting heavily.

"Ten minutes break then ninjutsu."

"Nani? Ten minutes! Are you…"

SMACK

"Naruto! Don't make things worse!" Sakura hissed holding Naruto from attacking Itachi.

"Dobe."

"Hn. Shell we make it five? Very well then." Obviously unimpressed by Naruto's outburst the older Uchiha sat on a log eating peacefully his dango and sipping from his tea.

"Now. Sasuke, Naruto, you two will be working on a jutsu together. Sasuke you will be using Katon: goukakyuu no jutsu (fireball jutsu) combined with Naruto's Wind Rasengan. Understood?"

"Hai!"

"Teme, you better not ruin this!"

"Try to keep up dobe."

"Oh and Sakura?" Itachi turned from the two who were now on the verge of fighting…again to Sakura. "I would need more dango and tea. Thank you." And with that he turned away from a gaping Sakura who now started the change into a pissed off Sakura.

"Hey! You're shutting me off! I'm an ANBU too you know? Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I have to be spared from training. I'm as capable as they are!" she hissed at the Uchiha who didn't even face her.

"Is that so? You want to be treated equal?"

"YES!" her shrieks made Itachi face her smirking.

'_You baka! Look what you have done, I don't like that glint in his eyes. This is bad…I'm outta here!_'' she gulped trying to ignore her inner who once again wasn't helping!

"I'm not going to like it am I?" her voice was a low defeat whisper much to Itachi's amusement.

"Not at all Sakura-_chan_. You are a medic nin and chakra control is your forte. I want you to practice it. Hm…there, that should be perfect." He said pointing to a large tree.

"Cut all the branches using your chakra scalpel. Don't cheat because I will know." Sakura swallowed eying the "victim".

"You all have five hours. Begin!" and with that he laid down under a tree closing his eyes and searching a happy place with no Sasuke, Naruto or their continuous bickering. Poor Itachi he has no idea that there is such place.

* * *

After five hours.

Deciding that he gave them enough time, he sat up and went to check the results. 'five hours is enough for someone to have some decent results.' He thought. The firsts were Sasuke and Naruto who were now lying exhausted on the ground.

"Time's up!"

"Uh…What…who..how….I'm up!"

"Very smooth Naruto! Very smooth indeed."

"Ahem! Anytime now." Itachi interrupted the soon-to-be fight.

"Hn."

"Right! Here I go! Teme, you better not mess this up!"

"Hn."

They did the jutsu once…twice…thrice…

"Again." Itachi said bored while the two were glaring.

"What are you talking about? That's the best you will get!" Naruto yelled while Sasuke resumed himself to glaring.

"Hn. The jutsu is indeed strong, but your timing is wrong. One off you is always a few seconds behind the other." Itachi explained tilting his head to the side, causing the two to huff, cross their arms over their chests and…

"It's your fault!"

"My fault?" they said in perfect unison. Itachi just sighed, closed his eyes and left to check to Sakura.

By the time he got there, she was still in front of the tree or better said what was left from the tree.

'Hn. Pretty interesting if I may say. She cut almost the whole tree only using her chakra scalpel. I'm not surprised, after all she has perfect chakra control and even surpassed Tsunade-sama. It would have been a disappointment if she didn't succeed. But let's see how she handles this with special…disturbances factors.' He thought darkly, his lips forming one of those sexy smirks.

Just when Sakura was about to hit the tree again, Itachi appeared behind her, and whispered softly in her ear.

"Are you ready to show me your results _Sakura-chan _?"

"Ahhh! What the…" Sakura screamed turning around and almost hitting Itachi with her scalpel, that if Itachi didn't dodge so easily.  
"Now now, Sakura. Don't stop because of me. I want to see your work." He said turning a confused Sakura around.

"Okayyy….." she prepared her chakra scalpel, concentrated and when she was about to hit…

"Your hair smell really…pleasant, Sakura-chan." Itachi's velvet voice made her jump up and take a few steps away from the Uchiha who was nuzzling her hair.

'What is wrong with him? If is about that prank when we changed his shampoo with blonde dye…that wasn't my idea…'

"Uh…thanks?"

"Back to work Sakura. A ninja must be able to keep their focus no matter what." Itachi closed the distance between them, turn her again and now stood serious behind her.

'His just testing you Sakura. You only tries to distract you so you'll lose your focus.' _'That bastard, who does he think he is trying to make some fools out of us! Show him what we can do girl!... even if I can't say I don't like his distraction methods.'_

'Beat it!' _'I'm gone….but I'll be back….'_

She took a deep breath, focused, aimed and…

"Eeeep!" she felt soft hands brushing tenderly against her spine stopping on her petit waist giving it a not to gentle squeeze. Sakura turned around facing a smirking Itachi.

'Did he just…why would he….'

'_SHANARO! He likes us. Jump him already!'_

'weren't you just moments ago saying he 's a BASTARD?'

'_Ohhh….but he is. Bad boy needs to be punished! Take that Ino-pig!' _

Itachi watched in amusement the flow of emotions that were cascading on Sakura's face. There was fear, confusion, delight, horror he just couldn't stop the laugh. It was a soft short laugh, but it was there.

Sakura heard it and stared at him like an idiot trying to put the pieces together. Itachi laughed, Itachi UCHIHA LAUGHED! That was it, the word was coming to an end. Her train of thoughts were cut f by Itachi's voice.

"Regroup." He ordered and to his surprise they did it, no argument, no bickering. He smirked…AGAIN. 'This is going to be fun.'

"You all have a concentration problem in different…situations." We will be working at that." He smiled a Sai type of smile, but it was enough to give the three ANBU shivers down their spines.

"Sasuke, one step forward, Naruto behind Sasuke, Sakura behind Naruto. Don't move." With a quick set of hand signs they were all tied up together.

"The only possibility for the three of you to move is if you all move in the same time. If one's movements are slower than you will fall. To make things more interesting I summoned someone who will help you." As soon as he finished explaining, a figure with scary black eyes appeared, all dressed in ANBU.

"Yamato taishou!" Naruto greeted. "What are you doing here?" he asked warily.

"Hello Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke. Nice to see you all again. And to answer your question, Naruto, I am here to help with your training."

"And how are you planning on doing that?" Sasuke asked disturbed by the turn of events, or maybe he was disturbed by the smug sadistic look on his brother's face.

"I believe I should better show you ne?" Yamato smiled and with a few hand signs the earth begun to shake and a huge waterfall appeared. Two wooden beams acting as a bridge over the water exactly on the edge of the waterfall.

"All you have to do is cross the waterfall without using your chakra to stay safely on the beams. Yamato will make sure that you follow the rules. Oh and if I were you, I wouldn't fall too much, the water is really cold and the beams are pretty high." Itachi explained enjoying the horror expressions on their faces, this will definitely teach them a lesson about messing with his shampoo again.

"Hey? Why don't _you_ supervise us, aniki?"

"I understand that you care for me and you want me to stay with you otouto, but I have a mission to prepare to." Itachi said smirking his face screaming amusement.

"I think I'm going to puke." Was Sasuke's reaction to Itachi's little speech.

"Same here."

"You may go, Itachi-san. I can handle from here."

"Hai, Yamato-san. Arigatou. I will see you soon." Everybody sighed in relief when Itachi disappeared just as suddenly as he appeared. Damn ANBU always being so cocky.

"Shell we begin the training?"

"Hai!"

"Good. Then get there and show me some team work!" **(-_-' did it sound too much like Gai?) **

"Left"

"Right"

"Shut up"

"Follow me!"

"You're doing it wrong!"

"Naruto, Sasuke…"

"AAAAHHHHHH…."

SPLASH

"Yeeeepppp! COLD! COLD COLD COLD!"

"He he he hi hi hi ho ho ho ha ha ha! **(O.o wtf?) **I told you not to fall in the water. Is as cold as it can be! You wouldn't want to do it again!" Yamato said while grinning at the now shivering ninjas ignoring their curses.

* * *

"What in the world happened to you?" a worried Shizune asked while tucking the shivering shinobi in warm blankets and preparing some hot tea.

"What have you been doing? It's like you were staying all the day in cold freezing water!"

"More or less…" said Yamato giving the young ANBU the scary eyes when they were about to shout a *How did ya guess?*

"Training…Itachi…team work…Yamato…waterfall…cold water…" Sakura tried to explain.

"The Uchiha bastard…tied us and…sent us on a beam over….the waterfall…"

"Shut up…Naruto…we had to…perfect…team work…"

"Is this how…is now called murder attempt…or torture…teme?"

"Enough! Stop it, or I'll send you back in the water!" Shizune yelled capturing their attention.

"Hai madam!"

"I have to go see Tsunade-sama. Don't move from here or else…" she trailed off to let their imagination play a little. Happy with their nods she left.

* * *

**HOKAGE TOWER-TSUNADE'S OFFICE**

"Is it that bad Tsunade-sama?"

"He lost his memory Shizune. It might only be temporally, so he needs a peaceful place to recover. He won't stay in hospital and if we send him back to the Uchiha compound that Fugaku won't give him a break. Shizune, what did he do before the mission?"

"He was training team 7 Tsunade-sama. But why?"

"Perfect. They are familiar with him and he is with them, plus Sakura is a medic nin. Shizune, since this moment Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura are officially assigned to Uchiha Itachi's recovery!"

"Hai Tsunade-sama!"

"And Shizune? I don't want any of them to burst into my office and disturb my…work." Tsunade said eying the oh-too-tempting bottles of sake.

"Hai" Shizune bowed and left the building. 'Why do I doubt that these three are the best to take care of Itachi in his current condition? I wouldn't be surprised if they will kill him after that training session. Well, they did deserve it after that prank they put on him…'

* * *

**SAKURA'S HOUSE**

"Ah…tell me again, why are we here?" Sakura asked annoyed, patting her foot on the floor.

"Well Sakura, you see…Tsunade –sama assigned you all with this…mission." Shizune said smiling sheepishly.

"But why my house? I mean why not staying with Sasuke at the Uchiha compound?"

"Sakura, he can't remember anything. We need people he knows to help him through it, here is where you all come in. Then, there is the problem of a peaceful house for him to stay and the Uchiha compound is out of question, and Naruto's place is more like a dumpster, no offence. Plus Sakura he will need medical supervision and it happens that you are one off the best." Shizune explained for the nth time today. Sighing, Sakura looked at Itachi, her teammates then she return to Shizune.

"Fine." She muttered not pleased at all.

"Very good, Sakura. Bye!"

"See ya Shizune." Sakura closed the door behind Shizune and returned in the living room where Itachi and her boys where having a glaring contest.

She went next to Naruto, put her hands on her hips and sighed.

"So…what are we going to do now?"

"Hn. You are the doctor, you tell us."

"I have an idea!" Naruto shouted, Sakura and Sasuke swore they saw a light bulb sparkling.

"Ooookkkk….it will probably be stupid, but spill it Naruto!"

"he he he! I knew you'd listen! To the kitchen, Itachi, you stay there!" Naruto said grabbing and dragging and annoyed Sasuke and an angry Sakura behind.

"Ok dobe, now were here. What is it?" asked Sasuke trailing a hand through his hair in an attempt to calm himself.

"I know you want it too." Started Naruto, an evil grin on his face, toying with a flashlight.

BANG

"Naruto! I told you to stop doing it!"

"Ouch Sakura-chan that really hurt…"

"Oh it did? GOOD!"

"Hn. It better be good Naruto."

"It is teme…REVENGE…"

SMACK

"What was that for Sakura-chan?"

"You're losing my time Naruto. Revenge on Itachi? Did you lost it Naruto?" she hissed keeping her voice low so that Itachi wouldn't hear.

"Actually Sakura, the dobe is right this time. " Sasuke said in a thoughtful look. " He deserves it." He finished with a smirk.

"That makes two! Come on Sakura-chaann! You can't leave us alone…and you can't deny you weren't thinking and wanting it too…"

"What? Naruto, I would never agree to something like that!"

"then how did you know I was talking about revenging on Itachi? I only said revenge?" Naruto questioned with a smirk both of them knowing he was winning.

"Oh…well…you see…oh fine! So what's the plan?"

"You do have a plan, don't you?"

"he he he. Well ah..not really." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"This is why I'm here dobe. The plan is simple. Transform Itachi in our personal slave, threaten anyone who would like to tell him the true and then…" Sasuke would have continued if Sakura's sarcastic voice didn't cut him off.

"…And then pray that he doesn't recover his memory so that he won't give us a slowly painful death. Right?"

"Yep! Pretty much like that." Said Naruto grinning.

"sigh…I better start making the dinner. OUT! Go and make sure Itachi doesn't kill himself!"

"What's the bad in that?"

"Shut up Naruto! Sakura we're starting it now. Write the recipe down. I'll be back." Sasuke said then left for Itachi. After two minutes he return with Itachi in toe.

"Sakura give me the recipe. Thank you! Now…" he turned to Itachi, crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at his clueless brother.

"Aniki…"he started giving his best not to be too cocky." I know you don't remember anything, but it doesn't excuse you from your duties. We saved your ass many times, even more than I can count. I am Sasuke, your beloved otouto" at this Sakura and Naruto started imitating a puke but stopped after Sasuke gave them a glare. "As I was saying, you owe me your life and you will address me as Master Uchiha…" he stopped to glare at his friends who were now rolling on the floor laughing as crazy."…as for these two…" he walked off so that they could act their own magic.

"Uzumaki Naruto! I'm your brother's best friend and you will address me as Future-Hokage. BELIEVE IT!"

"Or shortly –dobe- " Sasuke added.

"Oh and you always make me ramen and treat me to Ichiraku and you…"

"Hi! I'm Haruno Sakura." Sakura presented herself after pushing Naruto out off the way. "But you can call me Sakura." She said smiling sweetly.

Itachi nodded his head to her. Causing Naruto's and Sasuke's jaws to drop to the floor 'Why is she the one that gets a reaction from him?'

"And ah…You used to help me in the kitchen and at the house cleaning." She continued a little unsure of it but then she became a little bold and added with a cute grin " and you always do the laundry."

"Do you understand now your position?" asked Sasuke impatient.

"Hai, otouto." Itachi replied emotionless still looking at Sakura.

SMACK

"How are you supposed to address me?" Sasuke said to Itachi who had his eyes narrowed, while Sakura and Naruto were froze and waiting for Itachi to reap Sasuke into pieces for hitting him. They took a step back seeing Itachi narrow his eyes at Sasuke who was gulping and sweating like a pig. Looks like he had just realized what he had done.

"I apologize Master Uchiha." Itachi answered his eyes still narrowed.

"That is better." Sasuke slowly said before walking to his still frozen teammates, grabbed their hands and drag them into the living. "Start preparing dinner. You have the recipe on the counter." He said before disappearing from sight, leaving a confused and suspicious Itachi behind. He might not remember but he was still a genius, and something about this story didn't sound right.

**OK so I have basically thought it like a sweet little one-shot but it gets longer and longer so I'll just cut it into chapters *happy grin* I hope you'll like it and if it might suck ohh well I'm still learning so TAKE THAT! **

**Anyway! reviews are welcomed as well as advices *bows to reader* **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok people! Let's get the party started! **

***Revenge a double edged sword* chapter 2 enjoy ^_^ **

**Updated pretty quick ne? **

**Special thanks to my dear reviewers: sin, Lila Nightngale, Echo Uchiha, Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha. Don't forget your cookies come again!**

Orochimaru: You #$%& I wouldn't pee my pants if I saw Itachi mad.

Me: *innocent look* no? But you so flee the Akatsuki when you hit on him!

Orochimaru: did not!

Me: did to!

Orochimaru: did not!

Me: did to!

O&M: TSUNADE-SAMA!

Tsunade: who...when where how? Huh?

Orochimaru: Tsunade I will revive your beloved Dan and brother if you say that I didn't hit on Uchiha.

Tsunade: Which one?

Orochimaru: Itachi

Me:CHA! So you don't deny hitting on Sasuke! I knew it!

Orochimaru: WHAT? You tricked me! You, you, you cheated!

Me: Yes I did. So Tsunade-sama if you say he DID hit on Itachi I'll give you free sake for an year!

Tsunade: free sake for an year? Hell yeah, Orochimaru you did it! But hey wait, why not asking Itachi?

Itachi: WTF! Orochimaru I came to you for dango and now I'm naked and tied to the bed! And does my ass hurt?

Orochimaru: Aww I'll come and comfort you my dear sweet Itachi-chan.

Me: Ohh no, you won't! *takes pan hits Orochimaru in the head*

Tsunade: She still doesn't own anything…

Itachi: Ahhh….guys…haven't you forgotten anything? Or SOMEONE! Get me out of here!

The dinner was quiet with no important event's what so ever. Everyone was caught in their own train of thoughts. Naruto in his glory of revenging on Itachi while Sasuke was still living the glory of humiliating his aniki, how many times do you get the chance to punch Itachi and live to tell, but he still had a shiver whenever he looked his way. He just knew that when his brother will recover his memory will be hell on earth.

Whereas Sasuke and Naruto were mourning in glory and satisfaction, Sakura tried her best to stay realistic. She would have to examine Itachi tonight and make sure he is on the right way. Our little kunoichi had a very hard time and her friends weren't making things easier! I mean how would you feel when you were the one to sign their death sentence? Why? You may ask…well they were messing up with Itachi while he was vulnerable (by not remembering that is) and when he would eventually remember he will skin them alive for sure, that if he will be in a good mood.

Plus she was starting to wonder if Itachi was suspicious or not, and she was leaning to the first one judging by his calculating face, his tense form and narrowed eyes.

'Could it be that Sasuke's hit might have something to do with this? Could he be remembering something or…ughh I will have to check this…'

'_Let's pray he doesn't…I mean if he does we're dead!'_

'Shut up! I haven't done as many as Naruto or Sasuke!'

"Sakura"

'_oh…no…you hadn't done anything…you just told him to do the laundry, cooking, housecleaning…oh did I miss something? I don't think so…'_

"Sakura!"

'Is not the same thing!'

"SAKURA!"

"Uhhh? Did you say something Sasuke?'

"You were spacing out for quite a while. Is something the matter?

"Uh…huh...sorry, I was just thinking…I'm fine, really! No need to worry! He he" she tried to ensure her teammates that she indeed was OK but they didn't seem to buy it since they were now watching her intensely. Trying to change the subject, she turned to Itachi and gave him a little smile.

"Itachi, will you help clean up and do the dishes please?" she asked sweetly. 'Better stay on his good side…just in case…' she thought gulping when his eyes landed on her scanning her face.

"Hai, Sakura-san." With a small nod he stood taking the plates and heading to the kitchen. After Itachi was out of sight she turned to her boys and glared.

"Don't you have anywhere else to be?" she asked calmly while Naruto and Sasuke were moving in front of the TV.

"Nope! Not really Sakura-chan. I'm considering staying here over night actually." Naruto said to a fuming Sakura.

"I'm staying too."

"And why would you two want to stay here?" They rarely stayed over, and when they did it was after celebrating a mission and didn't want to deal with a hangover on their own.

"Sakura-chan! Do you listen to what you're saying? You think we are going to let you home alone with Itachi of all people?" Sakura's hands transformed into tight fists, her face red from anger.

"Naruto, have you forgotten whom you're talking to?" she growled darkly glaring at her friend.

"The dobe is right Sakura. Is too dangerous to stay alone." So now Sasuke is teaming up with Naruto ah? This shell be interesting.

"Must I remind you, Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun, that I'm also an ANBU and the apprentice of the hokage herself? Plus…" she said crossing her arms over her chest in a daring posture. "Don't give me this crap! The only reason why you two want to stay over is because you want to torture him more." She finished glaring at the two.

"Ah…that too." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head laughing nervously while Sasuke just smirked, not-so-innocent-thoughts in head.

"Out. Now." the threat behind her words was obvious but they decided to ignore it.

"If not…" she continued grinning mischievously causing her teammates to narrow their eyes "I will cut your balls, cook them and force you to eat them." All the way her grin hadn't faltered one bit, hell it even grew when she saw how the color from their faces slowly faded giving them a vampire-like figure, sweating and gulping at the serious threat.

Knowing that there was no more place for joke, they both nodded quickly, wished her goodnight and left, but in spite of Sakura's threatening\s and insurances they didn't go too far. In case Itachi made a wrong move they will be close to protect their pink haired sister.

It wasn't until she couldn't sense their chakras that she returns to Itachi, who was still in the kitchen,

"Sorry for letting you do the whole work Itachi. Naruto and Sasuke can sometimes be…a little difficult to handle." She said smiling apologetically at the Uchiha heir.

"There is no need to apologies Sakura-san. After all my duties do include doing the dishes, does it not?" he asked watching her with intensity. She felt guilty about it, that was sure.

"Yeah, right" she looked down in embarrassment. This wasn't right, who did they thought they were to play with him like that, but then again people always tell her that she is too kind for her own good.

'Well, well, well…what do we have here? I don't know what is going on but I surely intend to find out my little cherry blossom. And when I will…' thought Itachi darkly observing how Sakura diverted her eyes from him. For some reason he didn't like the idea of Sakura hiding from him, 'she is kind and gentle not like Master Uchiha or Future Hokage, not to mention very attractive. She will help me find out the truth' but she would always shy from him, he would have to make her be more at ease around him and the strange part was that he wanted it. His hand moved on its own accord and reached for her chin but instead seated gently on her shoulder.

'This is not right!' Sakura repeated to herself for the thousandth time. She would have to talk to her boys about it. She was so caught up in her own little world that she hadn't noticed Itachi's intense gaze nor his hand reaching for her chin but ended up resting on her shoulder touching painfully a beautiful fresh acquired bruise from the training session with Itachi.

'_Oh, forget it! He's going down!' _Inner Sakura shrieked

'Right! But first…'

"Uhh…I was spacing out again, wasn't I?" she asked Itachi who just nodded. Taking a deep breath, she straightened her back and looked Itachi in the eye.

"Itachi, I will have to examine your condition, so I will know which areas I will have to approach for your recovery. Are you ok with it?" she asked activating medic-mode.

"hn"

'Well…he didn't forget Uchiha vocabulary…' she noted sarcastically leading him to the guests room, AKA Itachi's new room. (an. Too lazy to describe it so just use your imagination ^^)

"Seat down, please. Try to relax and think of something peaceful…like…bunnies, clouds, puppies—"

"Or torturing my foolish little brother…" Itachi murmured, both of them froze 'Where did that come from?' he thought watching Sakura's horror struck features.

'he knows! He remembered! We're dead...I'm dead…ARHH ok Sakura maybe he didn't, just play it cool…breath in… breath out…breath in…breath out…'

"That was…unexpected." She said slowly while listening to his heart beat. She then put her hands on his temples and slowly pushed her chakra.

"So…why would you want to torture Sasuke?" she asked warily.

"Since when do I call my own brother Master Uchiha?" he asked searching her eyes. 'Answering with another question ah? This is not good…' she bit her lip trying to find a plausible answer _'and fast!' _keeping her eyes away from his gaze.

""Ah…for some time…not really sure how it all started he he" she kept avoiding his eyes which only proved him that they are lying but he will have to keep playing their little dirty game until he will sort things out.

"hn"

"Itachi, I'm going to ask you a few questions, and I need you to answer me honestly. OK?" she more like demanded than asked. When he gave his approval she took her chart and began the "interrogation"

After she received her answers she left the room only to be stopped by a certain Uchiha heir. "Sakura-san?"

"Yes?"

"How long?"

"I'm not sure Itachi. These things don't have a specific period. You may recover your memory tomorrow morning or in a few years. What I can say is that it is only temporally and you're pretty lucky you don't have any brain damage to worry about. And Itachi…tomorrow is Saturday, I always have breakfast in bed and I don't wake up until 8:30. Can you make sure that I won't be woken up earlier, please?" she asked sweetly knowing that Sasuke and Naruto will be at her door with the first rays of light.

"Hai"

"Thank you. Try to rest a little; it won't do if you don't sleep." And with that she retreated to her room leaving a contemplating Uchiha behind.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Knock knock knock

"Sakura-chan! Open up, is us!"

"Sakura! Are you ok? If you don't open this door in the next 20 seconds we're breaking in!"

Knock knock knock

"Sakura-chan! Are you still alive?"

Just when they were about to barge in, the door open silently revealing an irritated Itachi Uchiha.

"Sakura-san is sleeping. She is not to be disturbed until 8:30." He stated glaring at the loud blonde and his brother.

"We are her friends, she won't mind. Now step aside so we can enter." It was Sasuke's turn now to glare but to their dismay Itachi wasn't affected at all, he actually made himself more comfortable in the doorstep.

"Hn. I have direct orders as to prevent something like that from happening." He smirked activating his sharingan.

"We will wait until she wakes up inside." Sasuke retoured, his own smirk adorning on his face. What's up with these Uchiha and smirking?

"As you wish, Master Uchiha." With that he stepped aside so that they could enter the house.

"Itachi, I want some ramen! Make me some!" Naruto ordered jumping on the couch.

"I would appreciate if you wouldn't be so loud Future Hokage!" Itachi hissed eyes narrowed and a dangerous aura surrounding him.

"Kage bushin no-"before Naruto could finish Itachi already had him pinned to the wall sharingan spinning wildly.

"Next time you will open your mouth to speak I will force you to live for 72 hours in a world with no ramen." He growled in Naruto's ear that was now trembling and nodding hysterically.

"Good. Now if you don't mind, I have to prepare breakfast for Sakura-san." Smirking at the still scared Naruto and stoic little brother he made his way to the kitchen.

Once Itachi left the room the atmosphere returned to normal, but none of them wanted to cross Itachi's "direct orders" again. They will just have to wait until Sakura wakes up. Luckily for them it didn't take more than 5 minutes for their pink haired friend to appear.

"Naruto, Sasuke, what are you doing here so damn early in the morning?" she was angry not good…

"I thought you were sleeping."

"oh… but I was Sasuke-kun. Until the two of you decided to come here! Darn it Naruto! You probably woke up the whole neighborhood! Why don't you give me one good reason not to kick your sorry ass to Suna and back!" she yelled at the blonde waving a fist in his face.

"Ne? Sakura-chan…aren't you happy to see us?" oh no…he was giving her the hurt and begging puppy eyes. She could never resist them and he knew it.

"Of course I am Naruto" she sighed hugged her dear brothers and throw herself on the couch as well.

"Sakura-san, I apologies that your sleep has been disturbed." Itachi glared at Naruto who was now hidden behind Sasuke. Sakura nodded and smile at Itachi. Who knew that behind that bastard cover could lay such and responsible and considerate person?

"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

"Thank you, Itachi. I will go take a shower and change. Behave!" with a last glare at her friends she left to her room.

Once Sakura left in her room, Sasuke and Naruto turned their attention to Itachi having a suspiciously innocent look on their faces to which Itachi narrowed his eyes, nothing good could get out of this.

"Oi, aniki?" Sasuke asked his brother smirking, a strange glint in his eyes.

"Yes Master Uchiha?" oh yes nothing good at all.

"You are going to make breakfast, are you not?" Sasuke asked his smirk growing and turning to Naruto so that he may continue. Getting the hint, the blonde took one step forward having a suspiciously box in hand.

"That was my intention, yes." Answered Itachi eyeing cautiously the blonde who prepared to speak.

"Then where is your cook uniform? You can't cook without it." Said Naruto grinning evilly with Sasuke who was shaking his head disapprovingly at his aniki's actions while Itachi twitched. Was he really expecting him to be wearing a ridiculous outfit? Better think again!

"I believe that will not be necessary _Master Uchiha!_" his words were full of venom and if Sasuke wasn't an Uchiha he would have cowered behind a table, couch, cat, rat something, but he was an Uchiha so he stood his ground even if he was mentally screaming and digging his own grave with flowers and all.

"Are you neglecting an order, aniki? Have you already forgotten who am I?" Sasuke asked smirking at his glaring brother who was now fighting with all his might not to strangle to brat. Sasuke was sure that when Itachi will remember he will skin him alive, if he gets lucky, he was going to make his life a living hell ' but it will worth it' he thought.

When Itachi made no move whatsoever, Naruto decided that it was time for the prank master to enter the scene.

"Here Itachi. Put them on" he open the box for Itachi 'ah so that was in the box'. Inside said mysterious box laid a big puffy cook hat and a pink full of flowers and butterflies apron. He took the items from the blonde, still glaring and turned to the kitchen making a mental note to put all the laxatives he could find in the house in their orange juice and pretend that nothing happened.

"OK, I'm ready!" shouted Sakura coming down the stairs and facing the two smirking shinobi.

"Spill it!" she demanded narrowing her jade eyes and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Wait and see Sakura-chan…wait and see…"

"Naruto…"

"Breakfast is ready Sakura-san." Itachi appeared in the living room wearing his cook attire. Sakura turned from her two teammates, only to have her jaw somewhere on the floor and her eyes as big as saucers. 'What in the world…' in front of her stood none other than Uchiha Itachi, fearless ANBU captain respected and feared in the whole Fire country and much more, in all his might looking as deadly and murderous as possible that if it weren't for the puffy cook hat and the sweet pink apron …with flowers and butterflies.

'_Shannaro! He looks like a piñata! That will teach him to mess up with us! Do you have any idea how cold that water was?' _Inner Sakura yelled at Itachi as if he could actually hear her.

"Ah…hehehe, What are you wearing Itachi?" she asked slowly trying to contain the surge to laugh her ass off but failing miserably so all three of them burst into a crazy laugh with an Itachi glaring and twitching now and then.

"Breakfast is getting cold." And with this he ripped the annoying clothes into tiny little shreds.

"Why did you do that?" and pissed off Naruto demanded when he was able to calm down from his laugh.

"I believe you said that I am to wear this while cooking Future Hokage." Itachi answered smirking at the loud blonde. "I finished cooking." He shrugged and left o the kitchen the others following.

"hmmm! This is really good Itachi!" both Sakura and Naruto exclaimed. It looks like Itachi can do more than fight and torture. Said Uchiha turn his gaze to Sakura eyes soften then intensified when he turn to Naruto.

"Arigatou, Sakura-san, Future Hokage. Would you like some more?" he turned again to Sakura who smiled and nodded. With this he stood up leaving two confused ANBU members.

'How come Sakura is the only one to whom he's being a little bit nicer…AGAIN!' they both thought tightening unconsciously their hold on the chopsticks.

* * *

**LATER THAT DAY**

"Where is Kakasi-sensei? He is late, again! He should have been here for an hour already! An hour-"

"An hour can you imagine that? Why say 10 when you arrive at 12! Yes Naruto, we know the speech." Sasuke and Sakura said in the same time, rolling their eyes.

"But…but Sakura-chan, teme…" Naruto whined eying his friends with hurt eyes.

"hn, forget it dobe, he won't come to soon" said Sasuke punching Naruto upside the head and dragging him to their little spot, where they were laying on the soft green grass enjoying the sun, while the famous ANBU captain that we all know and love was currently staying behind them making well ah lemonade.

"Gosh is hot today. Itachi would you please give me a glass of lemonade?" Upon hearing Sakura's request he bowed and proceeded to satisfy her needs **(a.n. to give her lemonade, you naughty minded) **

"Thank you, Itachi." She smiled at him and blushed when her fingers brushed against his.

"You're welcome, _Sakura._" Damn that velvet smooth voice of his that could make anyone lose their minds. 'What's wrong with me? I mean I knew he was hot but…but…AGH! BAD THOUGHTS BAD BAD' Itachi watched in amusement how this usually cool cherry blossom was now gulping and blushing like crazy. He was definitely enjoying himself and he would have continued if a certain younger brother of his wouldn't have thought that he should keep a distance between himself and Sakura. 'Darn it! Why did mom wanted another child?' he thought bitterly as he straighten himself and turned his attention to his irritated otouto.

"Oi, Itachi! Sasuke wants lemonade!' shaking an empty glass Sasuke watched with a superior smirk how his brother took it glaring at his persona and once again releasing that murderous aura that would have made even Orochimaru pee his pants.

"Your lemonade, Master Uchiha." Itachi said thorough clenched teeth handing the glass to his cocky brother but in the same time oblivious to the dark, painful future waiting for him.

Sasuke took a small sip and spitted the content at Itachi's feet who was now fuming.

"Too sweet. I don't like my lemonade to be too sweet. Bring me another glass."

"Ah Sasuke…don't you think you kind of overreacted?" asked Sakura eyeing Itachi warily.

"Yeah teme, I agree with Sakura-chan…" came Naruto's sheepish reply as he too took a glance at Itachi gulping nervously.

"You two are pathetic. Itachi, forget the lemonade, I want tomatoes fresh tomatoes. Make sure they are just harvest, perfectly red and washed in cold waterfall water. Ah…you can go." He dismissed him making himself more comfortable closing his eyes and sighing in bliss.

"Hai, Master Uchiha!" came Itachi's reply with barely controlled anger. And…SCORE! His words hit the bull's eye. All three of them froze, gulping faces drained of color. This won't end well at all. Forget skinning them alive, they will be the next guinea pigs for Itachi's crazy genjutsu experiments or when he would like to know how many injuries a certain jutsu/technique would inflict on a victim. Hell he would surely use them as moving targets, and then he will tie them to a tree and see for how long they can last without food or water. At this point they were already trembling and their teeth were chattering.

"Yo!"

"AHHH!" They all jumped ten feet in the air screaming for their lives leaving a dumbfolded Hatake Kakashi staring at his most prestigious (an only) crazy former students. What a great greeting, he had just arrived and two of them landed in a far away tree bracing themselves while the female part of team7 has somehow managed to land in the arms of a thoroughfully amused Uchiha Itachi.

"Ok…Let's try again." Their former sensei said still staring at his students who now seemed to calm down. 'At least Sasuke and Naruto stopped hugging.' "Yo" he said raising once again his hand.

"Kaka-sensei! Why in the world!" they all screamed in unison. They still called him sensei even though they were now ANBU, during the year they have become a family even after Sasuke's little stunt with Orochimaru.

"Nani? Have I mistaken the training ground or the time? I believe we were supposed to meet here right? Sasuke, Naruto you're not embracing anymore, good now…"

"WHAT! We weren't…we were…I mean...It's your fault dobe/teme!"

"My fault?"

"Enough! You can beat each other up later." Kakashi interrupted them and started reading his perverted book Icha Icha paradise. "Oh and Sakura, you can come down from Itachi's arms too."

"Huh?" There was a huge silence when they all blinked and all of them turn their attention to Sakura who was indeed being held by a smirking Itachi Uchiha.

"Hey! Let go of _**our **_Sakura!" Naruto and Sasuke were in front of Itachi in an instant glaring and ready for a fight. Itachi merely raised an eyebrow and tighten his grip on Sakura when she started struggling.

"Gomen nasai, Itachi. You can let go now, you know…" she said nervously trying to no avail to free herself.

"Hn" Oh sweet Uchiha vocabulary, how she missed it, NOT! Does he have selective memory or something? She tried struggling again while her teammates kept glaring and soon Kakashi joined the squad.

"I think that's enough, you can let go of Sakura, Itachi." He said in a calm voice but seemed to be ignored by the Uchiha prodigy. Ok so she's on her own, plan A (using force to get free without causing any other unnecessary complications like injuring or causing a memory recover after a serious chakra infused kick in the head of a certain ANBU captain) didn't work commencing plan B (talk your way out of trouble)

"Itachi-kun, would you be so kind to put me down, I would like to greet my dearest sensei properly, if is not too much of a bother." She put her best innocent and sweet mask on and prayed to the heavens. 'this should better work' hearing these words only caused said Uchiha's smirk to widen and his hold tighten AGAIN. Damn geniuses, he saw right through her little act.

'ok then…plan C'

'_do you even HAVE a plan C?'_

'no, but I'll find something. Ahh I could use…or maybe do...no no that won't work, but maybe…OK! I give up! I don't have anything!'

'_Shannaro! I'll tell you what to do! Distract him! You have to…ah…huh...I KNOW! JUMP HIM!'_

'Nani? That's your great idea…which might actually work' smiling seductively at Itachi she, reached with a hand stroking lightly his cheek, and started talking doing her best to ignore her boys yells and cusses.

"Ne, Itachi-kun, why don't I thank you properly ah?" she said in a husky voice pressing herself fully into him and leaning forward for a kiss watching through half lidded eyes how his own widen and then his hold loosen for a mere fraction but that was enough for her to jump from his embrace.

"Shannaro! Take that Uchiha!" she said grinning at Itachi who narrowed his eyes a frown in place but was soon replaced by a predatory smirk making Sakura gulp.

"Okay kids! If you are done playing around I would like to start our training session wouldn't you agree." Everyone turned their attention to Kakashi who was watching them boringly chin resting on his hand. He sighed straightening his back and watched the four shinobi in front of him whom he called Konoha's pride. Team 7, his former students are known through the entire land of fire not to mention that they are in the top 20 in the bingo book. If only all these people knew that the next generation of sanins had the mind of a three year old things would definitely change, but then again these words were coming from the copy-cat ninja who also happened to be one of the biggest perverts.

"Are you ready for a little spar?"

"Hai!"

"Very well…3…2…1…BEGIN!"

* * *

**ICHIRAKU RAMEN SHOP**

"Man…Kaka-sensei really pushed us…I can't feel my legs anymore…" whined Sakura while rubbing her legs a little drawing the attention of the men passing by the stand, truth be told Sakura has grown up pretty well, filling up in the right places giving a perfect excuse to her teammates to be (over)protective of her.

"Hn, you're complaining too much Sakura." This caused Sakura to roll her eyes at Sasuke who was gladly sharing some Uchiha glares to the unwanted eyes helped by an annoyed Naruto who was cracking his knuckles.

"Your ramen is ready!" smiling the owner of the shop put the bowls in front of them and they all begin to eat peacefully until a certain hyper Uchiha with short jet hair and mischievous gaze sneaked on them.

"Hello Sakura-chan!" he said seductively leaning closer to her but still ready to flee if necessary.

3…2…1…SMACK

"Hello to you too Shisui." She said smirking while her boys were snickering behind. Some never learn.

"Oww feisty Sakura-chan, I can handle that." Said Uchiha gather himself up and return to the group. But stopped at a reasonable distance when he saw Sakura channeling chakra to her fist. Luckily for him Naruto and Sasuke chose to save the day.

"Hi Shisui!"

"What do you want?"

"Not greeting your older cousin? Tsk tsk tsk bad Sasuke-chan bad. Oh hi to you to Naruto." He said grinning at the two. Was it just them or was Shisui was feeling a little evil? Hm it is probably the water.

"Say Sasuke-chan, where is Itachi?" he asked grinning like crazy. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, he didn't like that glint in his cousin's eyes, and it always spelled troubles.

"With Tsunade-sama." Less information the better. If it was possible Shisui grin just increased 10 times.

"So he still doesn't remember does he?" Shisui asked trying to look as innocent as possible but failed miserably.

"No. but we are handling it Shisui-san, your cousin is in good hands." This time it was Sakura who chose to answer, throwing the elder Uchiha a nasty glare as if saying I-know-what-you're-thinking-so-forget-it-or-else.

"Is it so wrong for me to worry for my baby cousin's wellbeing Sakura-san?" he asked in a serious tone putting a hurt expression at their questioning looks. Seeing that this is not going to work he decided to approach the matter differently. He looked them all in the eyes and smirked a little bit too sadistically for their likings.

"Now, now. Let my explain to you how things really are. Either you let me have my share of fun or…"he smirked grew even more making the three gulp "or…I'm going to tell Itachi the whole truth and even more. Your choice me dears!" he crossed his arms over his chest and watched them with a cocky grin. They seemed to consider their options exchanging glances now and then. After their short debate Sasuke took one step forward and try punching Shisui but he easily sidestepped the hit.

"FINE!" Sasuke growled the word as if it burned him. Shisui nodded and just when he was about to tease chicken-butt hair again Itachi appeared from nowhere surrounded by crows. Seeing him, Shisui's face changed into one that could have resembled the one of a crazy maniac who is planning on taking over the world. He approached his clueless sibling and extended his hand saying cheerfully. He tried looking innocent but everything in his posture was screaming *RUN FOR IT*.

"Hello, my name is Uchiha Shisui, your dearest and beloved cousin!"

_**Ok, this was chapter two hope you liked it feel free to review, complain blah blah blah**_

_**Cookies from your same old weasel-cheater**_


	3. Chapter 3

***hides behind Itachi* Sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been through a really difficult time lately and I just could bring myself to right anymore…and when I did my computer when crazy and I lost EVERYTHING! I had to write the chapter all over again! **

**As usual I'd like to thank my dear readers and my reviewers and also the ones that put this story on their alert/favorite list XD cookies for them XD**

**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha**

**Echo Uchiha**

**Demonrose321**

**XxAnimeluveRxX **

**Kisame: Why does everyone say that I'm a fish just because I'm blue! I ain't no fish!**

**Me: I'm blue da ba dee dabba da-ee….**

**Kisame *grabs Samehada*: Why you! **

**Me:Oh crap…outta my way!**

**Kisame: Hey! Get back here! I'm not done with you!**

**Me: Ita-chan! Kisame wants to shish-kebab me! AGAIN!**

**Itachi *smirks*: Why would I care? And stop calling me that!**

**Me: help me or I'll tell Sasuke where you hide you're porn! And I call you however I want!**

**Sasuke: Did anyone say porn? Aniki?**

**Itachi:F~ck! Kisame stop! *chasses Kisame and goes all Mangekyo on his $$* **

**Sasuke*scratches the back of his head in confusion* she still doesn't own Naruto…if she did I'd die a slow painful death…Man, I need some tomatoes…**

"Clean my bathroom! Make my bedroom shine, repaint the Uchiha compound!" A very enthusiastic Uchiha Shisui yelled/ordered to a very angry younger cousin but who followed said orders nonetheless and very fast I may say. It was official Shisui was having the time of his life, he didn't have any particular problems or complains regarding Itachi but it doesn't mean he can't have fun, does it? Whereas Shisui was enjoying it team 7 watched in horror from a corner hugging together scared shitless. This was NOT how it was supposed to work _they _should be the ones to torture Itachi not _him. _This is blasphemy! But scary and relieving in a weird twisting way. Itachi will recover and when he will, let's put it simple Shisui will be joining their club!

"Vacuum the alley! Wash the Hokage Mountain! Milk the cow!" All members of team 7 sweat dropped.

"Ah…Shisui…how can I put this…err…you see…WE DON'T HAVE A COW!" They yelled at the smirking Uchiha. He made an 'o' face, smirked, again, and turned back to Itachi who was still running around.

"Itachi we don't have a cow. Get a cow, and then milk it! After this bring Sasu-chan some tomatoes, he looks kinda pale. Make sure to be fresh harvested, hard and juicy but don't taste any. Wash them in fresh cold water then get some eggs to make Sakura-chan and Naruto some omlette. The eggs must be just made but don't scare the chicken or else the eggs will be stressed and so will be sweet little Sakura-chan and we don't want that now do we…" Itachi clenched his teeth and fisted his hands suppressing the urge to kill remembering how he landed himself in such a situation…

Flashback

_"Hello, my name is Uchiha Shisui, your dearest and beloved cousin!"_

_Itachi shook the guys hand and eyed him a little warily this Shisui's expression made him feel a little uncomfortable, but he was his cousin apparently so things will be just fine right? RIGHT? This theory was soon forgotten as Shisui gave him an oh-I'm-so-going-to-enjoy-it look and smirked._

_"I have been informed that you cannot remember, am I right?" he asked in a friendly caring voice that made Sasuke look at him as if he grown two heads. Shisui, his cousin the one that could be described as an Uchiha version of Naruto was acting sweet and caring towards Itachi from all people, yeah right, he will believe it when the pigs will fly. Itachi didn't seem to buy his little act either because he narrowed his eyes and gave a curt nod._

_Shisui walked towards him and put a hand around his shoulders._

_"Now now, how bad do you want to remember?"_

_"Hn" that could be translated as *I want to remember and I want it NOW!* or he just liked wanted to dance samba with a gorilla…_

_"I see…I shall help you my dear cousin. It hurts me inside seeing you like this." He shook his head closing his eyes and putting a hand over his heart. Oh how hard it was to not let that laugh loose, this was going to be easy. "I'll make sure you do, but I'm, very busy lately, the Hokage gave me so many tasks that I might not be able to…"_

_"Perhaps I could be of some assistance?" Itachi said looking straight ahead so missing the smirk from his cousin's face._

_"I was hoping you'd say this."_

_'I really was…'_

End of flashback

They were so caught up in their own musings that they didn't notice the figure hiding in a nearby tree watching them amused.

Jiraya was never one to mind others businesses unless it involved a hot woman that is, but this? This was something you don't see every day. There it was right in front of his eyes, Itachi Uchiha, ANBU captain since 13 currently running like a chicken without its head, a little too happy for his liking Shisui Uchiha and his most favorite fresh ANBU operatives, team 7 looking as if they went throw hell and back.

He would have to have a little chat with Tsunade about this. She didn't like that Itachi was taking too long to recover. Well the time that it took him to recover wasn't her problem her problem was a certain Uchiha leader that made a habit of "visiting their beloved Hokage" every day even twice a day asking about Itachi.

Deciding that it was time to end this whole charade, not that he wasn't enjoying it himself and feeling proud of team 7 'especially after that hair dye prank they used on Itachi…' he mused, but enough is enough.

Feeling someone approach, Shisui stopped his ranting and turned his attention to the shadow leaning against the wall.

"Yes Jiraya-san?" he asked the sanin not trying to hide his displeasure at him interrupting his fun.

"PERVY SAGE!" need I say who it was? "What are you doing here? Are you going to teach me another awesome jutsu so that I will show the teme that I'm better than him? Ah ah? Is it? Is it?" all everyone could see was a blur of orange bouncing on and on. Jiraya sweat dropped at the kid's behavior. Was it too much from him to ask for a NORMAL student? Or maybe someone more desirable…like…perhaps Sakura or that Yamanaka girl…yeah that could work just fine for him. He started grinning like crazy earning himself a smack in the head courtesy of Sakura. 'so much like Tsunade' he thought his eyes dropping at her chest area. But it soon flew back to her face when she started channeling chakra to her fist. Yep, Tsunade sure did a god thing creating a mini Tsunade…poor Naruto…

"Ah…no Naruto I'm am not here for training reasons. I'm here to announce you that Tsunade would want to see Itachi again."

"Oh…well that's too bad."

"Disappointed Shisui?"

"Now need to be a tease about it Sasu-chan!" he hissed under his breath to his second baby cousin. From the looks of it the show reached its end.

"Ano…"all the eyes turned then to Jiraya who was looking at the young ANBU captain who was now running after a chicken trying to take the fresh eggs.

"What has gotten into him?" The sanin asked his eyes not leaving the Uchiha heir, if only Tsunade would see this. She would rub it in Fugaku's eyes for years to come…his prideful heir running after a chicken, 'well it would help getting that stick up his ass out' he mused. Just when they were about to explain the situation to the sanin Itachi dropped dead to the ground from exhaustion, or how Naruto would put it, he went on overload.

They all stared at the passed out Itachi lying on the ground then blinked a few times.

"Guess is time for me to take my leave. So if you'll excuse me…" one poof of smoke later and there was no more Jiraya in the area.

"Just great, typical for pervy sage to leave us with the nasty work…" groaned Naruto and for once his teammates agreed. It was all Shisui fault! As if sensing the danger Shisui took a few steps back raising his hands in the air and gave a sheepish smile to the fuming teens.

"Hehehe how unfortunate that Itachi passed out…looks like someone will have to carry him to Tsunade…" he said slowly at the approaching teens. Do they really think that this can work on him? Did they forget whom they are messing with? He straightens up his back and smirked surprising the young ANBU.

'He wouldn't…'

"Ja ne" and with that he was gone his words still echoing in their heads. Their faces dropped **(a/n much like when Kakashi told them that his first impression about the team was that they were idiots.)** and they groaned. They will have to take him to Tsunade and explain to their rather violent Hokage why her best ANBU is passed out in his office and brought by THE ones responsible for his well being?

"There is no way in hell, I'm caring your brother all the way to Tsunade teme!"

"Yeah, Sasuke…You brother your duty!" Sakura teamed up with Naruto against the now glaring Sasuke.

"You're his doctor, and it was your idea dobe to get even with him!" he hissed back. Is this how he wants to play? That's fine by them. Sakura and Naruto exchanged glances and smirked at Sasuke who narrowed his eyes. He just had a feeling that this is going to come back at him and bite him in the ass.

"First off all Sasuke…"started Naruto face serious and one finger in the air to emphasize his point. "He is in this condition due to YOUR cousin" he stated and nodded his head gesturing for Sakura to take the lead.

"And second…"she started sweetly but as she continued her speech the words received a threatening tone "…none of this would have happen if you didn't play that stupid prank on him-"

"With the hair dye that you made…"

"That's not important! My point is that…" she smiled again "I'm not going to help you two." She finished sweetly and calmly.

"Believe it!" Sakura and Sasuke sweat dropped staring at Naruto waiting for him to catch up and when he did...

"WAIT! WHAT? What's that supposed to mean Sakura-chan?" he whined/yelled.

"It means, Naruto, that you're on your own. Oh and Naruto stop screaming will ya?

* * *

**Hokage tower-Tsunade's office**

"So…tell me again, why I have my best ANBU captain lying unconscious on a hospital bed?" a very irate Tsunade said to the quivering ANBU in front of her. With a little push from her beloved teammates that she would gladly murder in this very moment, Sakura cleared her throat, prayed to every god up there and started telling the story.

"Well, after you assigned us to uhh…supervise Itachi's recovery…" she said slowly but was cut off by Tsunade's snort and sarcastic reply.

"Oh…and how good you did it. And what is that that I see now? Oh I know, I SEE A VERY PASSED OUT UCHIHA ITACHI!" she yelled gathering chakra to her hands ready to make another "door" in the middle of the wall. Sakura twitched, Naruto was backing away and Sasuke…well he was just being Sasuke.

"Please continue Sakura." She said after taking a deep breath and closing her eyes.

"Well shisou…"Sakura gulped looking at Naruto and Sasuke. Sighing she straightened her back lifted her chin in the air and said in a determined, strong voice that made Tsunade fight her proud smirk and her boys (including Kakashi who just popped up somewhere in the story) gape like fishes on land and then watch her with love.

"After we were assigned that mission, WE decided to give Taichou Uchiha Itachi a taste of his own medicine. So we took advantage of him **(a/n I know what ya thinking…) **not remembering and asked him to de different chores for us." Now Tsunade gave up fighting the proud smirk off of her face so she let it loose. 'I can't wait to see Fugaku's face after this.' Sakura waited to receive permission to continue which Tsunade gladly granted, this was way too good to be stopped, but she was still the Hokage and even if she wanted to give them a reward for humiliating those stick up their asses, ignorant bastards, she would have to play fair.

"But this was not what drove Uchiha Taichou to exhaustion." Sakura said and with a glance at her smirking boys she turned back to her shisou, who raised a fine eyebrow and leaned forward. _' time for payback Shisui…'_

"After Uchiha Taichou returned from his meeting with you today he was approached by ANBU operative Uchiha Shisui, and he was persuaded into doing many ridiculous tasks which in the end lead to our dearest Taichou to fall unconscious." She ended her story with her head held high and took a step back to the sides of her boys who nearly gagged when she referred to Itachi as their 'dearest Taichou'.

"Psst Sakura-chan. Thought we were on our own" Naruto whispered while Tsunade was analyzing every detail of the story and thinking how she should punish them.

"I couldn't just abandon you, we're family plus we're in it together we'll finish together" she whispered back making Kakashi who seemingly but not too surprisingly hear their little chit-chat, smile proudly.

"Alright then." Said Tsunade clapping her hands once getting everyone's attention. "You know that as the Hokage of Konohakagure no Sato I cannot and will not let this pass without a punishment right? This is why you will go to Suna and bring me one dozen sake bottles from that special recipe that Gaara's family possesses. Team 7 sweat dropped but nodded nonetheless. Was this really their punishment for treating Itachi the way they did? Hell if they knew they would've done it earlier! Just as they were about to leave, Tsunade's voice stopped them again.

"Just so you know, off the record…I'm really proud of you." She said smirking at the beaming teens while Kakashi sweat dropped.

* * *

**Hospital**

A blonde busty woman with brown beautiful eyes was wandering through the hospital's halls, greeting and nodding at the night shift staff.

"Tsunade-sama. Isn't it too late in the night to be wondering through the hospital, even for you?" hearing this Tsunade stopped and turned around to see a spike of silver hair which seemed to fight gravity belonging to none other than Hatake Kakashi.

"Kakashi." She nodded in acknowledgement and narrowing her eyes at him she put her arms on her hips and demanded.

"Ok Hatake, cut the chase. What do you want?" said man only fake-gasped putting a hand over his heart.

"Is it so bad for a loyal Jonin to want to spend some time with his beloved Hokage?" Tsunade burst into laughter.

"Letting the fact that you wouldn't stay in a hospital more than 2 minutes and we have to tie you up when you're hurt there are two things wrong with your statement. One: being an ass-kisser ain't like you Kakashi. Two: from what you said I could think that you're some kind of stalker…" she said innocently but then cracked her knuckles her voice bordering on dangerous and her eyes daring. "If that were the case…" Kakashi inwardly winced. There was no surprise that Konoha was such a peaceful place. No one would EVER want to be the one to angry the slug princess.

But being the smart sneaky bastard that he was, he just shrugged it off and pulled his trustful Icha Icha. Tsunade sighed knowing that he won't leave until he got what he wanted, so there was no point in trying to pry him off.

"So…" he started after they started walking, Tsunade leading and he following closely. 'Here it goes' she sighed mentally, turning her head slightly gesturing for him to continue.

"Did he wake up?" the sanin raised her eyebrows. 'So that's what is about huh?' she smirked seeing straight through his act.

"Worried for your students?" she teased the copy-cat ninja, who just shrugged again.

"They can handle themselves and their actions. Takes from their sensei." He smiled innocently.

"Talking about modesty…" she muttered under her breath looking straight again, she didn't have to see to know that he was smirking, after all the sharingan wasn't the only similitude between him and the Uchiha's 'cocky bastards'.

"Hn?" and point proven she thought to herself.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" she asked knocking at a door.

"Come in." a quiet voice responded from the room.

When they walked in they were greeted by a tired Uchiha Itachi laying on a hospital bed staring at them, eyes void of emotions.

"Why am I here?" he inquired looking from Tsunade to Kakashi who was still reading his book.

"You passed out from exhaustion." Tsunade replied while checking his vitals and condition. When she was done she put her chart down and stared him in the eyes.

"Now tell me, Uchiha. Do you remember anything?" Itachi raised an eyebrow. What was that supposed to mean? Of course he did! He was confused but he hidden it.

"Hai" Tsunade smirked and Itachi narrowed his eyes. Something smells fishy here and there's no Kisame around…

"Oh you do? Tell me what was your first mission as an ANBU ?"

"Protecting daimyo's son from the Iwakagure nukenin Deidara. The mission was a success." He replied calmly. Tsunade smirked and leaned against the wall while Kakashi moved strategically near the window.

"Give me a full report of your activities during the last three days." She asked and Itachi raised a raven eyebrow **(they really like to do this don't they?),** not even thinking his answer.

"Training team 7 , requested the help of Yamato-san with the first mentioned, mission, cooked dinner for Sakura-san Master Uchiha and Future Hokage, done the dished, laundry…" he trailed off hearing the words he had just spoken. Realization hit him and he grabbed the hospital sheets ready to tear them apart. His anger raised, his eyes narrowed to slits and his chakra started leaking in dark menacing waves of pure malice. He gritted his teeth and growled.

"SASUKE!"

It took all from Tsunade, Kakashi and Jiraya, who appeared out of nowhere, together to stop the young ANBU from leashing out and killing his younger sibling and his teammates. How lucky that they were on a mission that will last two more days.

After what seemed to be an eternity Itachi calmed down, or so it seemed, and Tsunade signed his releasing papers thus allowing him to get out of the hospital.

* * *

**Konoha training grounds**

Even four hours of intense training weren't enough to calm his anger. How dare they treat him like that? He could kill them before they would even blink! How would he have liked to put his hands on them and strangle them to death, but it looks like they have been sent on a mission of utmost importance for the Hokage. What a shame…he sighed and after a few more hours of training he laid on the soft grass under the shade of a beautiful magnolia tree.

Sighing he closed his eyes trying to relax and focus on developing the perfect plan to make them suffer 'payback is a bitch indeed…'

While contemplating his vengeance a single cherry blossom petal landed carefree on his cheek. 'cherry blossom…Sakura…' he inwardly smiled remembering how sweet she had been the whole time, and how she always tried to be the grown up in their team. Her laughs sounded like the sweetest music he had ever heard and her skin was flawless and delicate. Just like her name sake, she was a fragile flower…that could demolish a whole 3 story building with her pinky. He smirked remembering how her teammates were protecting her from him and any other male that approached her in a range of 20 meters.

He picked the cherry blossom petal and smirked. He will have to revise his still not finished plan. It will be his perfect opportunity to teach a lesson to his otouto and that loud blonde but also his chance of getting a certain pink haired kunoichi by his side.

He smirked…AGAIN…stood up and let the cherry blossom be carried by the wind. He would have a lot of working and thinking to do, but until then…the teleported himself into the Uchiha compound, stretched a little, cracked his knuckles and grinned.

"Ohh….Shiiiissuuuuiiii…" he called searching for his beloved cousin. After all they won't be back for two more days.

* * *

**Somewhere in the deserts surrounding Suna.**

"APCHU!" a certain pinklet sneezed in the cold night while keeping watch. 'Someone must be thinking of me.' An image of Itachi flashed through her mind and she smiled. She would never admit it to ANYONE but over these few days that they have been living under the same roof she had started developing feelings for the elder Uchiha. Feelings that somehow scared her, she was falling for him, and really hard. She came to know a little bit of the man that was Uchiha Itachi, the man behind the strong fearless ANBU captain, and what she saw behind that mask left her flabbergasted. She never expected to see such a considerate gentle and dare she say caring man.

Yes, he was the kind of guy that she would call "the perfect guy" and the fact that he was utterly gorgeous did not help either, fact that her alter ego would gladly remind her off by displaying some really crazy and perverted images of them in a shower. His hands on either side of her head, his damp black hair cascading over his shoulders and small droplets of water dropping on his forehead, pass his onyx mesmerizing eyes, his nose, his thin soft lips and going lower on his pectorals, hard defined abs and lower while his face was inching forward…

'NO! I can't think of this NONONO!'

_'Oh you know you like it! And we both know you…WANT it'_

'Go die!'

_'Fine but you know I'm right'_

She shook her head trying to pry the images out of her head and keep her concentration. No, she didn't have time for this now, she had a mission to focus on. She could not afford to slip, the lives of her friends, her brothers, and herself were on the line and she would not be careless. Taking a deep breath she looked at them and saw how peaceful they were sleeping, or as peaceful you could get with a Naruto trashing around mumbling something about ramen and stupid temes. She smiled warmly and returned to her watch.

* * *

Two days passed by rather fast and they were now returning home. They entered the gates greeting Izumo and Kotetsu who looked like they were more tired than themselves and they were the ones returning from a mission. Being the ANBU (more like show offs) that they were they just invited themselves in Tsunade's office were they were greeted by the sleeping form of their Hokage. It was 7 in the evening and it was getting dark rather fast but that wasn't a reason to be slacking especially if you're the Hokage.

"OROCHIMARU IN A TUTU!" one Naruto Uzumaki yelled in the Hokage's ear successfully waking the woman from her slumber.

"Orochimaru! Tutu? Where? When? How?...Oh…Is just you." She rubbed her eyes getting the sleep out off them.

"Tsunade-sama the mission was a success."Sasuke bowed in respect while Naruto and Sakura passed the cargo to Tsunade. When seeing this, the blonde woman's eyes were filled with hearts and in less than one could say "Orochimaru in a tutu" she took the bottles and shoved the ANBU operatives out slamming the door shut and almost breaking Naruto's nose in the process.

"Okay…so I guess we're done here."

"Aa"

"Party at Sakura's!"

"Sure…WAIT! WHAT? Naruto I ain't throwing a party!" Naruto grinned at his teammate. "But you are now." Sakura just sighed, you say that she was way too tired for this now. Especially since the thoughts about Itachi kept invading her mind. She gasped. In all this ruckus she forgot to ask shisou about Itachi's current condition.

_'Oh crap…what if he remembered?'_

'You're SO not helping'

_'Yeah what can I say...I try…'_

She gulped seeing as her house got nearer and nearer. Why did she have to take a house so close? She looked at Naruto and Sasuke who were dead silent.

"Ano…Sasuke-kun, Naruto…what do we do about Itachi…I mean we can't just keep this forever and well we weren't home…what if he ah…" she trailed off while they froze. They hadn't thought of that till now. Oh well they were already at Sakura's place so there was only one way to find out.

"Then let's find out." Said Sasuke as he opened the door and stepped inside followed by Naruto and Sakura. The lights turned on and they were greeted by the image of Itachi waiting in a chair while sipping his green tea, dango plate near him.

"Hello Master Uchiha, Future Hokage, Sakura-san. How was your mission?" he said taking another sip of his tea to hide the evil smirk plastered on his face.

* * *

Today was the day when they would return from their mission and today was the day when his plan will be put into motion. How he waited for this. He silently went to Sakura's home and made some green tea and dango. Shisui was already in the hospital and so it will be unfair from him to let them get away.

He took a sit in a chair near the front door and waited. It wasn't long until he could feel their chakra's approaching. He smirked and sent chakra to his ears trying to hear their conversation. He was pleasantly surprised to discover that his cherry blossom was thinking about him…even if from different reasons, but things will change and soon she will be thinking off him and him only. He would make sure of this.

The door opened and in entered Sasuke followed by Naruto then Sakura.

The faces they made upon seeing him were priceless. He raised his eyes to them and watched as they became stiff 'Good. An ANBU should be able to sense the danger.' He mused.

"Hello Master Uchiha, Future Hokage, Sakura-san. How was your mission?" he took another sip of his tea hiding his smirk. They gulped and took a wary step backwards finally assessing the danger they might…ok they WERE in. Itachi narrowed his eyes and they stopped frozen in place. Sasuke looked around for any route off escaping and saw close to none-apparently his precious aniki had prepared the field before, how lovely- he then turned his face towards Itachi.

"Ano…Aniki…where is Shisui?" he asked prepared to make a run for it. His cousin would _never_ miss the opportunity to mess with Itachi even if they were on a mission.

Itachi closed his eyes chuckling a little.

"Oh…Shisui…he is…in the hospital." He opened his eyes to reveal the three spinning tomoes of the sharingan. Three pairs of eyes widen in pure mortification.

"Everybody on its own!" yelled Naruto as they all took off in different directions.

"Oh no, you're not!" Itachi narrowed his eyes and made two clones which he sent after Naruto and Sasuke while he, himself, went to retrieve _his _blossom.

* * *

**With Naruto**

'Oh crap! This is not good. Run stupid legs, run faster!' he mentally screamed pushing harder and harder to put some distance between Itachi and himself. 'Maybe I can find pervy sage and he will hide me.' He searched like crazy looking from right to left for something or someone useful. He wasn't planning on fighting Itachi, not alone especially since said Uchiha was out for blood. Their blood to be precise. Uh huh! He might e a little bit below average in intelligence but he wasn't that stupid either. 'I like my life thank you very much!' he finally came to a halt and hidden in a bush. He couldn't sense Itachi's chakra nearby. Perhaps creating a few hundred clones of himself and scatter around Konoha was a good idea after all.

Sniff sniff sniff

'What the…' he looked right and his eyes brighten up.

"Ramen!" He shot out from the bush and run towards the isolated ramen stand, only to stop a few steps away. Kakashi's words from their survival test echoing in his mind: *If the bait is obvious don't take it. A ninja must see through deception.*

"A trap." He mumbled trying to run but a voice made him freeze.

"Too late." Itachi appeared suddenly behind him and hit him in the back only for Naruto to puff.

"Kage bunshin…Not bad Uzumuki" said Itachi looking straight at the place where he hidden. In less than 2 seconds Itachi was out of sight an in front of the real Naruto trapping him in a genjutsu.

* * *

**With Sasuke**

'So he finally recovered and he's after us…how lovely, but aniki I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not planning on going down without a fight.' Mind made up he sped up in the dark forest his brother following suit.

As he came to a clearing, he stopped and turned around. He didn't have to wait for long because his brother was a few meters in front of him in less than 3 seconds.

Sasuke closed his eyes 'Is time for you to see how strong I've become aniki.' He opened his eyes to reveal blood red sharingan.

"So this is how you want to play otouto? Very well then, what kind of aniki would I be if I denied my precious otouto's last wish?" Itachi said turning on his own sharingan and smirking. Sasuke gulped, what was with that 'last wish' all of a sudden? 'Fight Itachi? Whom am I kidding! Dobe, I want you to know that you were my best friend and I'll never forget you. And if you get out of this alive I have some savings under my Tanami mat from my bedroom. I want you to have it, and if you spend it on ramen I'll return and hunt you for the rest of your life! Sakura…you're annoying, crazy, way too violent and a real pain in the ass but you were the imoto I never had. Kakashi you were the best (kind of only) sensei I ever had…and also pervert. Make sure that no LIVING MAN gets closer to Sakura than 10 meters. And this kind of sums it all…'Sasuke gulped again getting into a fighting stance. Itachi took a step closer already preparing some crazy genjutsu to mess with Sasuke's mind.

'But he wouldn't kill his little brother now would he? No…he'll just put me I hospital for a very long time…well that's refreshing!' Sasuke thought lounging at Itachi.

* * *

**With Sakura**

'Oh give me a brake already!' having perfect chakra control definitely had its bad points. Like being able to find out that the Itachi after her was the real one and not some kind of clone. 'UGH! Why me ah? Why go after me when you could go after Sasuke, who just happens to be your BROTHER!' she screamed in her mind as she kept running through Konoha's streets, she knew that she couldn't shake him of her tail but she wasn't going to give up either. 'Not in this life!' she thought as she run past a corner and bumped into someone's strong chest and fell gracefully on her butt.

"Well hello there." Just as she was about to apologize to whomever she hit Itachi's husky low voice cut her off. Her eyes widen in horror and she lifted her head only to be met with the face of a smirking Itachi leaning against the wall.

"Going somewhere?" he asked crossing his arms and letting his gaze wander over her petite frame.

"As a matter of fact…" she said confidently standing up and smirking "…I am." and with that she disappeared in a twirl off cherry blossom. Itachi chuckled lightly and gave chase again. He loved playing and teasing her and this little game was endearing for him.

Sakura kept running in the cold night. She wasn't scared, well not too much, after all she was a medic nin, whatever Itachi broke she could fix. It wasn't the fear of pain that kept her running she could just numb her body then heal it. No, it were the mind games that he indulged in that gave her the thrills. And she wasn't the best example when dealing with emotions. Her temper could easily rival Tsunade's.

* * *

**With Naruto**

"Kai! Ha! You'll have to do more than a little cute genjutsu to get me Uchiha! Believe it!" Naruto grinned smugly at the Uchiha, who was unfazed by the blonde's achievement. Naruto made a few shadow clones which run at Itachi throwing shurikens and kunais but were easily disabled by Itachi all this time the real Naruto trying to sneak away as subtle as possible.

"Tsk tsk…running from a fight? Is that what they teach shinobi these days?" Itachi shock his head disapprovingly appearing in front of Naruto who just shrugged and laughed sheepishly.

"Yeah well you see…ah is just that ah…LOOK AKATSUKI!"

* * *

**With Sasuke**

'Ouch! Man…I didn't run into a forest only to get slammed into every god-damn tree.'

"Is something the matter Sasuke? Does it…hurt?" Itachi asked grinning at the last part. This is just one of the many reasons why people don't want to get onto his bad side. He can be rather sadistic even towards his own flesh and blood. Sasuke straighten himself getting into a fighting stance once again even if that hurt like hell.

"Not even close aniki." He smirked seeing the cut in his brother's clothes courtesy of his chidori. One of the things you have to learn when dealing with Uchiha's is that they never hold back. Itachi smirked appearing in front of him and squeezing his dislocated shoulder.

"Then I'll just have to try harder ne?" he said throwing him in a tree…again.

'OK! THAT'S IT! Time for my ultra special super mega jutsu that not even Itachi will be able to stand against.

* * *

**  
With Sakura**

She kept running at a steady pace, no point in trying to speed up, she wasn't as fast as Sasuke, not even Naruto yet alone Itachi who was getting closer and closer.

"There is no place to run blossom…"Itachi said from her left, smirking and getting closer to her. So close that she could feel his masculine scent thus blushing a pretty shade of pink.

She suddenly changed directions and Itachi stayed a little bit behind giving her a head start. Sakura pushed harder and reached her home, at least she will be able to heal herself in her place, and relatively safe…She stormed inside and locked the door, activating every single trap from her place. Before she could enter her living room she was roughly pushed into the wall.

"And nowhere to hide from me…"finished Itachi as he pinned her to the wall, both arms held with one of his own over her head and her legs trapped with his so that she couldn't hit him. Sakura gasped and her eyes widen staring as the blood red sharingan faded slowly into dark onyx.

"I think is time to end this game ne?"

* * *

**With Naruto**

Itachi sighed, was this kid really an ANBU?

"Is not going to work Naruto-kun." He said taking a step closer. Naruto laugh in embarrassment.

"No? Too bad ne? But I'm sure that this will!" he smirked taking off but found that he couldn't. Why? Because that bastard tied him with chakra ropes. Seeing this he gulped and looked at his smirking taichou.

"This is going to hurt isn't it?" he asked trying to no avail to free himself. Itachi just nodded and took another step closer. Naruto closed his eyes. He didn't want to see it coming he will feel alright…

* * *

**With Sasuke**

He slowly stood up using the tree for support. He stumbled a little but he regained his balance. Itachi was once again in front of him.

He lifted his head a little looking his brother in the eyes but soon let his head down avoiding eye contact with him.

"Aniki…I ah…"he once again lifted his gaze to Itachi's nose and back to the ground then he took a deep breath raised his head and…

"Gomen nasai nii-san!" he pouted! Uchiha Sasuke pouted in front of his brother, eyes watering and hands clasped in front of his chest. He watched Itachi's right hand raise a smile adorning on his face. 'ultra special super mega jutsu…'the hand came closer to his face and poked his forehead. 'SUCCESS!' he screamed in his mind his pout remaining intact. Itachi then smirked at his otouto.

"I'm sorry Sasuke…maybe it will work next time." Sasuke's eyes widen as his brother's smirk turned into an evil grin.

"But it was nice seeing you pout."

'ultra special super mega jutsu…MAJOR FAILURE!'

* * *

**With Sakura**

"E-e-e-n-end t-the g-g-game?" 'Too close! What are you doing?' he was way too close for comfort. Sakura could practically feel his hot breath caressing her face and his eyes staring at her so intense that she almost forgot how to breathe.

"Hai blossom. Your friend, Naruto, and my foolish little brother are receiving their punishments as we speak." He said leaning closer so that their noses were touching.

"And…"his gaze wandered over her features his voice became husky and his eyes seemed to burn into her very soul. "…it wouldn't be fair for you not to get yours now would it?" he said as his free hand came to cares her cheek. He moved his face to whisper in her ear.

"This is why you will be going out with me." He whispered in her ear kissing it and nibbling slightly.

Sakura froze, not knowing what to say or what to do. Itachi wanted to go out with her? But why would he? Was this another mind game that he was playing with her? She felt her eyes sting and it took all of her not to cry. It hurt her to think that Itachi would do play with her feelings like this. But she will be strong she wasn't Sakura Haruno for nothing.

Itachi felt her stiffen and shake a little. He kissed her ear again resting his head on her shoulder while his hand continued to cares her cheek.

"What if I'm already dating somebody?"She asked stubbornly, glaring at him. Talking about mood swings…

"You are not." He answered facing her once again smirking at her defiance.

"But I could have."

"No."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because…" Itachi pulled her into a warm embrace resting his head on top of hers."…you're mine." He said softly but confidently.

Sakura moved her head to look him in the eyes and felt like crying again seeing all the sincerity and love from there. She smiled at him while he whipped the tears that started to fall with his thumb. He looked in her eyes and leaned forward not breaking eye contact. He stopped when their lips merely brushed each other and upon seeing the acceptance and love from her eyes he pressed his lips on hers.

It wasn't a peck or a passionate kiss. It was soft and caring. He didn't try to deepen it thinking that he might break her. She was after all a delicate flower, but it was HIS flower.

She smiled holding him tighter while he nuzzled his face in her hair, one hand coming to rest on her bottom giving it a squeeze.

"Itachi!" she glared at him. He just shrugged not removing his hand.

"I had Kakashi-san as a taichou." He replied as if that explained everything. And it did. 'Damn perverts.'

"That's no excuse!" she whined blushing. Itachi just smirked holding her tighter, making sure not to get kicked in a more…special area. One serious kick and the clan can kiss goodbye the little Itachi running around.

"You were never touched like this, were you?" he whispered in that same husky low voice of his, giving her rear another squeeze. Sakura blushed a deeper shade of red and was finding speaking rather difficult.

"N-n-no-o no" she said slowly avoiding his eyes. He laughed and used the hand that was on her butt to lift her head so that she was looking at him.

"That would be quiet alright." He smiled kissing her nose. "We will have about a week to get you used to my touches…" he replied kissing and sucking her neck.

"Wh—What?" she splutter out trying to hold in a moan. Itachi raised his head admiring the hickey he had just made. Nodding his head to himself.

"I wouldn't put my brother in the hospital more than a week." He replied playing with a strand of pink hair.

"You're kidding right?" Itachi just raised his eyebrows and gave her a look that said 'Do I look as if I'm kidding?'

"Guess you're not…" she muttered under her breath resting her head on his chest.

* * *

**One week later**

"OK! I give up!" yelled a very annoyed Naruto with a glaring Sasuke by his side. They had just got out of hospital and were now standing on Sakura's front yard dressed in French maids outfits and forced by a certain Uchiha to wash Sakura's alley and fence that have "mysteriously" got full of graffiti paintings. But it wasn't that that made the two shinobi lose it. In front of them enjoying the heat of the sun and drinking fresh lemonade were none other than the reason of their misfortune, Uchiha Itachi, and their _teammate_ slash sister, Haruno Sakura. They were smiling and talking like there was no care in the world.

"Care to elaborate, Uzumaki?" asked Itachi not taking his eyes from Sakura, grabbing her hand and pulling her into his lap.

"WHAT I MEAN? WE STAYED FOR A WHOLE WEEK IN THE HOSPITAL and I still have like half my body full of bruises, just as your brother and you're just standing there and hugging Sakura which by the way…take your filthy hands off of her!" Itachi just smirked nuzzling his head in the crock of her neck watching from the corner of his eyes how his little brother and his friend were trembling with rage, faces as red as tomatoes.

Wanting to piss them off more than they already were, if that was possible, he tickled Sakura, which went unnoticed by the two, and said girl started laughing and moving in his lap. Putting his hands on her hips he said into a husky voice loud enough for the two to hear.

"Sakura-chan, if you don't want me to do anything inappropriate I'd suggest you stop moving so much." Sasuke and Naruto's eyes went as wide as plates and their mouths fell to the flour with a loud "thud" and had to be restrained by Shisui from attacking Itachi.

"ITACHI YOU F#$%R! LET HER GO!"

"LEMME AT HIM! I'M GONNA RIP HIS #$%&%$ ARMS OFF!"

"Sakura, get away from him, what are you doing!"

Sakura kept giggling and leaned so that she could whisper in Itachi's ear.

"You're such a sneaky weasel, aren't you Itachi-kun?" Itachi smirked and kissed her neck.

"Just the way you like it hime…"  
"Sakura-chaaaan, why?" Naruto whined dramatically, anime tears flowing from his eyes. While Sasuke composed himself, meaning he was waiting for Shisui to make a mistake so that he could leash out at Itachi.

"The dobe is right Sakura. What happened to that "we're in it together we stay together" ah? In case you forgot _we _were the ones that stayed a week in the hospital!" he hissed under his breath trying once again to get out at his brother. Sakura glared at him then turned to Itachi caressing his cheek with her hand while his were running up and down her sides.

"Yes Sasuke, but I was the one that spent a whole week with your crazy older brother." Sasuke tilted his head and shrugged 'pretty fair…'

"Plus Sasuke…"she continued giving Itachi a peck on the cheek and moving towards his lips. "Can't you see how much I'm suffering?" she said and Itachi pressed his lips to hers in a passionate heated kiss. Need I say that Naruto and Sasuke almost tear Shisui apart to get to Itachi? But with a few hand signs, Itachi teleported themselves in his room where there were no Naruto or Sasuke to interrupt them. They fall onto the bed not breaking their kiss enjoying every moment.

**THE END! **

**So, this was the last chapter of this story. I hope you liked reading it. Once again I'm sorry for not updating or if the story is too short for your likings, but as I said before it was supposed to be a one-shot but it turned out to be a 3 chapters long story!**

**WHOO HOO TO ME! Yeah I'm weird, your point? **

**Anyways, even if the story is complete now, feel free to review! Reviews bring authoress big smiles, so make weasel-cheater happy! **


End file.
